Overnight
by chasingregals
Summary: Swan (Mills) Queen ONE SHOT: Emma finally decided to stay in Storybrooke for good. But she wanted to go back to New York first and retrieve all their stuff from their old place. Henry was tagging along, hoping to be able to say goodbye to his friends. Regina, on the other hand was skeptical, not wanting to spend another day without her son so she demanded to go with them.


I look at my son for the last time tonight as I tucked him to bed, he has grown so much. Although he's a teenager now, he didn't refuse when I sent him to sleep. Oh how I love this little prince of mine, I will _never_ let him go. Never again. I close the door behind me lightly as I walked towards my room, finally able to rest after a long day. But I'm sure, tomorrow will be a longer day. I will be leaving Storybrooke with Henry and Emma as I will go with them to New York. Whatever they're going to do there, I need to be with _him_. I won't let another day pass by without having Henry by my side. But as I opened the door to my room, I heard a knock coming from downstairs. Who could it be? It's past ten o'clock in the evening and I need to have some rest. I was about to ignore it, but the knocking was persistent so I rushed towards the door not wanting Henry's slumber to be disturbed.

"Coming," I announced lightly. I opened the door and I see this blonde woman whose wavy hair falls effortlessly to the sides of her red leather jacket, yes, it's Ms. Swan. She's on my porch, alone, her eyes are staring directly on mine. I admire her courage, she's the only one who could do _this_ – knock on my door and disturb me at my sleeping hour. If she was another person, I'd probably rip her heart out and return it on her chest when I woke up the next day. But she's my son's birthmother, I can't do that. "You couldn't wait to see me in the morning, could you?" I asked as I roll my eyes on her. She smiled bluntly, tasting the sarcasm from my every word.

"I just want to tell you that you don't have to come with us tomorrow to New York. We'll be back before you know it," she began.

Her insistent request for me to stay back gives me more reasons to go with them. In as much as I want to take Henry for myself, I would never deprive him again to spend time with Ms. Swan. So I'm not sure where all this hesitancy of Emma is coming from. "It's fine," I responded. "I want to see the life you've built in New York," I lied. I only want to make sure that she will return with Henry to Storybrooke.

"It's not that I'm going to take him away," she explained.

"I'm sure of that," I said, stating lie number two. "I also want to spend some time with Henry outside this town," lie number three. Although that couldn't be entirely lie, I want to experience that for real too. But I'm pretty certain that will mask my main intention of making sure that they will in fact, return to _me_.

"If you insist, I'd see you both in the morning then. Five o'clock," she responded with that pretentious smile on her face.

"Five o'clock," I said, flashing a fake smile as well. I watch her leave my doorway and get into her yellow bug. Maybe she's thinking it wouldn't be so comfortable for us to travel together? I don't really care, I just want my son. If she's someone I have to deal with just to make sure my son stays with me? I'd be happy to drag her along as an excess baggage. I close my door as her car is no longer on my sight and I went straight to my bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep.

o-o

I woke up from the loud beeping of my phone, annoyed as the alarm startled every ounce of my being. I checked its screen only to find out I've snoozed the alarm for three or four times, waking me up at 4:30 in the morning, in thirty minutes, we should be ready. I hurried towards Henry's room to check on him and I was relieved to hear him humming in the shower, I smiled as I walk towards my bathroom so I could take a quick bath before leaving. The warm water dripping down my body did no good, I was still sleepy but I needed to do this and make sure I'll have all the time I want to spend with my son. I got out of the shower and put on the clothes I chose last night. A dark red fitting dress that hugged my curves perfectly as its hemline barely touch my knees, its thick straps resting on my shoulders ending on a criss-cross on my back. I slid on a pair of black stilettos and on my way out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and smiled a little as I liked what my reflection showed. I grabbed the dark coat hanged behind my bedroom door and went straight to the kitchen to see if I'd still have time to prepare something for Henry.

"Good morning mom," Henry greeted me, already helping himself with a bowl of cereals and a glass of milk.

"Sorry I didn't wake up early, sweetie," I apologized seeing how hungry my boy seems.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly as he stretched his arm holding a sandwich towards my direction. I grabbed it and smiled, my little prince has grown to be so thoughtful. He still has another sandwich on his side, he's clearly starving. I was just enjoying the second bite of my food until I heard a knock at my front door, it must be the blonde. I was about to stand up and _welcome_ her but Henry stopped me. "I'll get it," he said taking the sandwich with him. "Hi mom," I heard him say as he let her kiss his forehead and gave her the _other_ snack.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," I greeted her as I roll my eyes without letting Henry see me. She just grinned and ignored my gesture.

"Madame Mayor," she started with a nod. For some reasons, I heard her say like ma-_damn_ mayor. I pretended I didn't notice it, I wouldn't give her that pleasure. "Time to go," she finally announced after Henry finished his meal.

We all went out and I closed the door, I placed my hand in front of the doorknob and made sure that _no one_ will ever open it, aside from _me_. I turned and saw Emma on the driver's seat of her yellow bug and Henry in the backseat. I sighed as I felt that it's going to be a _long_ ride. I jumped on the passenger's seat and let her drive her car while Henry was just playing with his Gameboy. It was quiet and I didn't complain. I prefer the silence rather than forced conversations. I sat back and silently stared at the car's side mirror as I watched the streets and the forests fading slowly as we passed by.

o-o

"Wake your mom up," I heard Emma say. The hesitancy in her voice is just too obvious that I could easily recognize it was her. I pretended to be sleeping still in this lengthy travel and acted like I was startled when Henry nudged me.

"Mom, we're here," he said. I lifted my hand to my face and brushed the corner of my eye pretentiously. I yawned as I opened my eyes and instantly got delighted when I saw him first.

"Good morning, your _majesty_," Emma teased getting out of the car as I woke up. I clearly slept all throughout the ride.

I could smell the stench of mockery in her words and I let myself enjoy every bit of it as I watched Henry walk towards a building. "You should learn to bow before your _queen_," I pestered back with a smirk as I walked past her knowing I won on that spat. I reached Henry and waited for the blonde as I could see her shake her head as she stares at me, I can't help but to chuckle. This must be the reason she didn't want me to go with them, or _her_. She unlocked the doors on our way to their place and as we entered, I sighed seeing it. It's nothing compared to the mansion I have in Storybrooke, this was very plain and yet when I looked around, I know Henry was happy in this place. There were pictures of him and Emma hanging on the wall and another one on a display table. That has to be my favorite, I mean, not a picture of Emma but of course, my son. Emma's smiling while Henry had a grin on his slightly ice cream-covered face. I chuckled, they were honestly both cute in that photo.

"So," I heard Emma say. I turned and saw her rest her body on a huge couch, her feet dangling over the arm rest of the sofa. She must have been tired driving the past hours. "I'll just rest for a while and start packing later. We only have little stuff here so I'll be done in just an hour." I think Emma is an organized person, plans things ahead of time, despite of the fact that she had a complicated life. "Henry," she called on our son. "We'll go on your school tomorrow morning so you could say goodbye to your friends."

"How about your previous workmates? Won't you at least let them know that we're not going back here?" Henry responded. I wonder how many conversations like this they've had in this same place. Probably conversations I'll never have with Henry. That thought somehow made me sad. I can't use magic on him to make him forget the evil I _was_.

"Oh, yeah," Emma replied. I could feel a bit of uneasiness on her voice. I think she's not so good with farewells. For one, I remember when I stopped Pan's curse and Henry and Emma had to leave, everything about it made us very emotional. "I'll just drop you off to school and go to my old office then. But I'll pick you up after," Emma decided.

"How about I go with Henry tomorrow?" I suggested. I thought that could be a nice idea, I'll finally have alone time with Henry outside Storybrooke. I saw Emma raised her eyebrow, ambivalent about the idea but then, Henry nodded and so she agreed as well.

"But I'll drive you both to school then I'll pick you up," she insisted. I have to agree, I don't know this place and I can't just use magic and pop up around this city. "Regina," she called me. It was the first time she addressed me by my name today. "Call me tomorrow when Henry is finished with his stuff." I just nodded and Emma stretched her hands upwards, yawing with her mouth opened fully. I winced at the sight of it, can she not be princess-like? By all means, she's the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White anyway.

"What are we having for dinner?" Henry distracted me from being disgusted watching Emma. His appetite has been enormous but maybe it was just because of the food we ate during lunch earlier. We stopped over a fast food in a town I don't even remember what and everything tastes awful. At least, according to my gustation.

"Just order from the resto we used to eat from," Emma answered sleepily.

I could feel my eyebrows narrowing towards the blonde's direction, my son can't eat something someone else had cooked in an _entire_ day. "I'll just cook for our dinner," I volunteered. I assumed that if only Emma had the strength, she'll stand up and cook something herself instead of having me prepare _her_ food. I could sense her eyes burrowing through my face, questioning me, so I made the initiative to talk some more. "Aside from my apple turnovers, I know how to bake lasagna," I said as Emma's face started to clear up from anxiety. "They are both to die for," I added sarcastically with a smirk. I saw her shake her head and close her eyes and I let out a soft laugh. I'm actually enjoying this.

"Lasagna, yes!" Henry exclaimed. "I kinda miss the food you cook," he admitted. He rose from his seat and reached over me, "Let's go to the store just around the corner to buy the ingredients," he said. I smiled at his approach, this would be the first time we could really bond after he got his memory back. I looked at Emma's direction to see if she agrees only to find her fast asleep on the couch. So Henry and I went out and head to the convenient store, although I could just wave my hand and everything I need would appear in an instant, which of course, I don't want Henry to see. Magic is easy but its price, sometimes, it's just too much.

o-o

The kitchen was unbelievably almost empty, the utensils I regularly use are not even here. Knowing this made me wonder what Henry has been eating the past year, I hope it's not always eggs or home delivered foods. I sighed with that thought but it's a good thing Henry was helping me prepare our dinner now. I also saw him a bit worried recognizing my need to use a _little _bit of magic to make some utensils appear. But eventually he told me it's okay and so I waved my hand and I got what I need. We were already waiting by the kitchen table for the oven's beep and dinner will be finally ready.

"I trust you mom," Henry said out of nowhere. I looked at him and waited for his next words, I'm not sure I follow but I love what he had just said. "That you're going to use magic for _good_ reasons," he concluded. "Besides, you already have light magic," he even added.

I love the confidence he had in me. Honestly, there were times that I doubted myself but then, Henry was there to tell me I'm _not_ a villain. At least, I believe it when he says it. I reached towards him and embraced him tightly only to be separated by the sound of the oven telling me the food is ready. I also heard a thump from Emma's direction and when we turned, the blonde almost fell from the sofa. She must have been startled by the oven's beep, I giggled as Henry came up to her and helped her. I pulled out the lasagna and placed it on the table and as Emma stood and walked towards the kitchen, I've done something I've been enjoying the whole day. "Good morning, Ms. Swan," I smirked. There's no way she's going to win this little game with me. "Or good evening," I added mockingly. "Dinner is ready," I said handing her and Henry a plate and fork.

"Good," Emma said, grabbing the plate from my hand as her skin touched mine, for the first time without attempting to kill each other. "The _princess_ is starving," she declared with a grin as her gaze never left my eyes. Clearly, I DID NOT SEE _THAT_ COMING. I glared at her scornfully, not accepting her comment. But our son is with us, I can't do anything, nor will I ever do anything evil to this woman. She smiled as she blew the hot piece of lasagna jabbed in her fork and ate it, not removing her stare on me. She is _really _annoying. "Wow," she said to my surprise. "This is actually good," she complimented.

"I told you," Henry agreed. "Mom bakes the best lasagna in the _world_." I blushed on both of their words.

"What's the secret ingredient?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," I responded, trying to be humble. "Just tons of love," I said, patting Henry's head. We all ate sharing bits of comments while Henry was blabbering how excited he is to see his friends tomorrow but also sad because there might be a chance he won't see them again. I just watched and listened to them and for the first time in what seems to be forever, I no longer feel threatened about Ms. Swan. This trip is not as unpleasant as I thought it would be. We've finished dinner and I was about to clean up everything when Emma stopped me.

"I'm going to do that," she said as she caught my hand while I held the dirty plate. I looked at her and I was actually stunned how hazel her eyes were.

"Moms," Henry popped behind us, startling me. I accidentally let go of the dish and it almost slipped and broke, good thing Emma caught it.

"What?" I asked Henry confusedly.

"I'm going to bed," he said. "I'll see you both in the morning," he announced as he hugged Emma and then me before he walked towards his room.

"_Moms_?" I mumbled mostly to myself, my forehead creasing, forgetting that Emma was actually beside me. She just laughed at me and mouthed _MOMS _emphasizing the "s" and I can't help but to chuckle as well. I insisted to wash the dishes but she was persistent to help too. So I ended up lathering the dishes and Emma rinsing them.

"I'm glad that you decided to come with us," Emma said breaking the silence.

I was passing a glass to her and she reached for it, touching my skin again. I looked at her and scrutinized the sincerity of her words, then in all honesty I replied, "Me too." She just smiled and I spotted her dimple, I smiled back. When the dishes are done and the kitchen was all clean, I started to yawn. It was a long day as I assumed, but it wasn't bad after all. I saw Emma staring at me, probably disgusted when I didn't cover my mouth when I yawned, just like how I felt towards her earlier this evening.

"You could sleep on my bed," she offered as she walked towards the room opposite Henry's. There's no way I'm going to sleep on same room with this woman. We've been on each other's neck for years and we've just been _really_ friends just today if I may say. But I followed her anyway, I could just use magic and make another bed pop out in her small room or something. Everything was just, _plain_, except for a photo of her and Henry on the bedside table. "Regina," she called on me and I was startled, not realizing I was staring directly at her for who knows how long. She stepped closer to me, just _too_ close that her face was inches away from mine, then she leaned even _closer_. I held my breath and then I heard a soft thud as the cabinet behind me opened. "I'm just going to get some clean sheets," she whispered and I could feel her breathing on my face as I stood there frozen.

"Oh," that was the only thing I managed to say as I stepped aside and allowed her to get blankets. I sat on her bed and watched Emma, slightly amazed that this blonde could actually move gracefully as well. She tossed a thin sheet over the bed and fixed it herself and when she reached the cushion beside me, I stood and helped her. When it's all set, she smiled again. I could no longer keep track how many smiles she flashed today, and how many genuine smiles I returned towards her direction.

"I'll just be outside, _your majesty_," she teased. But for some reasons, that made me giggle a bit. Maybe because, I know, that wasn't meant to provoke me this time.

"Okay, _princess_," I joked back with a grin and I could feel her preventing herself from bursting out of laughter.

"Good night," she muttered instead, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

She closed the door behind her lightly and beamingly, I whispered to myself, "Good night."


End file.
